Un nuevo futuro
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Se cansó de ser invisible, un criado más, un chico con el que nadie sabía que hacer y lo único que representaba era a la vergüenza del linaje Black. Se cansó de todo aquello y ahora quiere buscar un nuevo futuro.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Ella les dio un nombre, yo, una vida.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre "Familia Black" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

* * *

**Un nuevo futuro**

_"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad" Victor Hugo_

* * *

_19 de Junio de 1935, en Londres, Inglaterra_

El encargado de aquel pub lo había visto con abierta desconfianza, antes de preguntarle si podía pagar, pero Marius había asentido y mostrado uno de los billetes que había conseguido en Gringotts, cambiando los galeones que le había sacado a su padre antes de largarse por las buenas. Había cumplido diecisiete años hacía dos semanas, el 5 de junio, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo el criado de nadie. La vergüenza de la familia, el chico que las visitas no podían ver porque no era como sus hermanos.

Salió de Grimmauld Place por la tarde, con una bolsa de pertenencias bastante pequeña, en donde iba escondida una bolsa de galones con los que esperaba sobrevivir un tiempo. Pero el dinero se estaba acabando a pasos agigantados y ya no sabía que hacer. Quizá conseguir trabajo, aunque no supiera hacer nada. Ya se le daría algo, el punto era sobrevivir. Oyó la radio mientras esperaba la comida que se había permitido luego de un día vagando entre talleres y fábricas, donde no causaba demasiado buena impresión.

—Finalmente, el Reino Unido ha firmado un acuerdo con Alemania que permitirá que ésta aumente su flota naval… —dijo el locutor—, esto es, sin duda, una muestra de que la Gran Guerra está quedando atrás…

Marius había nacido el año que se firmaron los Tratados de Versalles, que acabó la Gran Guerra. Una vez se lo había oído decir a Dorea, porque alguien se lo había dicho en Hogwarts. Hogwarts… ese lugar que representaba el paraíso y su perdición. Si hubiera podido ir, no estaría allí sentado, buscando un trabajo, un sustento, un modo de largarse de Gran Bretaña.

«De todos modos, nadie me va a extrañar», pensó él, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando llegó la comida y empezó a engullirla. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al pensar en Dorea, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto: quizá su hermana menor fuera un poco más amable con él, pero definitivamente, el hecho de que fuera squib la hacía desconfiar, como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa. Al menos, el último año en Grimmauld Place no tuvo que soportar a Pollux, que era especialmente cruel con él. Su hermano se había casado con una robusta chica dos años menos que él llamada Irma Crabbe con la cuál seguramente tendría muchos hijitos y repudiaría a aquellos que no fueran lo que él esperaba.

Sus dos hermanas, quizá se casarían con hombres sangre limpia. Aunque Cassiopea se quejaba en los últimos tiempos de que se estaba haciendo vieja y nadie la querría. «Bruta, sí sólo tiene veinte años», pensaba Marius, pero no decía nada porque, por supuesto, él era invisible. Algo así como otro elfo doméstico, que vivía allí sólo porque a su madre le dio mucha pena arrojarlo a la calle cuando, a los once años, no llegó su carta de Hogwarts.

Quizá Dorea, la menor, si se casaría. Era más bonita. Quizá y hasta más agradable, pero no dejaba de ser una Black. Las últimas vacaciones Marius la había oído hablar de un Gryffindor llamado Charlus Potter con bastante interés. Y pasaba horas contestando sus cartas, hablándole bien a su madre de él, que se interesaba en su estatus de sangre y en sus riquezas. Y si algo había sacado Marius en claro de esas conversaciones oídas por casualidad era que la familia Potter era rica e, indudablemente, sangre pura.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, chaval —le espetó el hombre que lo había atendido, el mismo que le había dirigido la mirada desconfiada al principio.

—Soy nuevo —dijo Marius, secamente y siguió comiendo—. Nunca había estado por aquí. —Miró al encargado y torció un poco la sonrisa que le costaba tanto esbozar desde que tenía once años y su padre había quemado su rostro y su nombre del tapiz, diciéndole que, si seguía en esa casa, era sólo por la generosidad de su madre y que desde entonces viviría en el ático y ayudaría a los elfos con la limpieza.

Y a él se le habían acabado las lágrimas derramadas en un colchón duro durante aquellos años, y había aprendido a agachar la cabeza para sobrevivir, a evitar a las visitas, a los demás Blacks que los visitaban, a huir lejos de su hermano Pollux. A ser invisible y oír conversaciones detrás de las puertas.

—Eres muy joven, chaval —comentó el hombre—, no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando entraste creí que no tenías más de catorce años.

Marius era consiente de que su aspecto aniñado no lo ayudaba en absoluto, así que asintió.

—Tengo diecisiete —aclaró. Para los magos, eso era mayor de edad. Pero al parecer en aquel mundo, que en ese momento ya era su mundo, eso era sólo ser un chaval. La edad de empezar a trabajar, de hacer el último año de la educación media, si podían permitírselo, de enlistarse en el ejército.

—Sigues siendo joven para andar sólo —le contestó el hombre, sentándose en una silla, al lado de Marius, que no se molestó en decirle que no quería hablar. De todos modos no tenía clientes que atender, así que le podpia sacar las palabras con calzador a Marius—, y te ves hambriento.

—Estoy buscando trabajo —musitó Marius, inseguro, la timidez siempre le ganaba.

—¿Y tus padres, no ganan lo suficiente? —El hombre era curioso, así que Marius se encogió de hombros, de cualquier manera.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿«Mis padres son asquerosamente ricos pero en realidad me repudiaron porque soy un squib»? ¿«Mis padres me odian»? ¿«Me escapé de mi casa porque mis padres me trataron como sirviente durante siete años»? Todo sonaba como una mala opción. Así, que, cuando abrió la boca, soltó lo que le pareció más correcto y lo que de verdad sentía.

—Soy huérfano —dijo por fin—. Heredé algo, pero ya no tengo mucho más…

El hombre debió de verlo muy desconosolado, por qué así era como se sentía. Como basura. Durante siete años sólo había sido un parásito en una casa donde a todo el mundo le parecía un fenómeno. La vergüenza de Cygnus Black y Violetta Bulstrode, la fuente de las habladurías de las grandes familias de sangre pura. Ya no quería serlo más. Comparado con eso, estaba bien ser sólo un chico huérfano desesperado por trabajar.

—Te contrataría, pero este pub lo llevo sólo yo y apenas mantengo a mi familia. —El hombre frunció el ceño—. La culpa es de los de la otra calle, nos roban la clientela descaradamente y hablan mal de nosotros.

Marius no dijo nada. Tampoco esperaba que lo contratara, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería comer y aquella comida, la única del día, le sabía deliciosa. Un tenía muchas libras ahorradas, pero, ¿qué haría cuando se le acabaran? Y si seguía como iba, se le iban a acabar muy rápido.

—Aquí ya no hay trabajo, ni oportunidades —espetó el hombre—. Aunque hayamos ganado la guerra, América nos robó el botín. Bueno, Estados Unidos. Ahora las oportunidades están allá. Están desesperador por recuperarse de la crisis, la brutal caída, pero aún así, los negocios están allá. —Se encogió de hombros—. Un par de amigos míos se fueron el año pasado. Apenas mandan cartas, pero dicen que con Roosevelt se está bastante bien. Yo también me iría su pudiera comprar pasajes. Pero no puedo. Pagar lo de los tres chicos y mi mujer… Pero cuando lo pienso, ¿qué será de ellos si este pub quiebra? —Se levantó y volvió a la barra cuando vió entrar a dos hombres que le pidieron también un almuerzo. Dos clientes más, pensó Marius, aunque sospechaba que eso no sería de mucha ayuda.

Acabó de comer y llevó su plato a la barra, para que el hombre no se molestará demasiado y le dejó una propina bastante generosa allí. No era mucho, pero quizá le ayudara con sus hijos, y él al menos si parecía quererlos. La radio seguía hablando, mencionando al Canciller de Alemania, un hombre que parecía ser bastante popular. También mencionaron al tal Roosevelt que había mencionado el encargado del pub. Marius no puso demasiado atención, pero, mientras caminaba de regreso a la pensión donde se estaba alojando una idea no salió de su mente.

«Las oportunidades están en Estados Unidos». Había oído que podía llegar allí en un barco. Pagar un pasaje. Gastarse casi la mitad de su ahorros para llegar a una tierra donde nadie lo conocía. Donde muchos aseguraban que había oportunidades, porque aquel encargado no era el primero que lo mencionaba enfrente de Marius.

Pero algo lo seducía. Pagar un pasaje de tercera clase y largarse para siempre de Reino Unido. Conseguirse un nuevo futuro, una nueva historia, algo mejor que lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Un futuro que parecía prometedor y lleno de esperanza. Un futuro sin magia.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 12 de octubre de 2013_

_(el día de la raza)_

* * *

**Los datos históricos mencionados en el fic son reales: el 18 de Junio de 1935, Reino Unido y Alemania (ya con Adolf Hitler al frente del gobierno) firman el Acuerdo Naval Anglo-Gérmano, que autorizaba a Alemania aumentar sus fuerzas navales, mientras estas no sobrepasaran el 35% de la Marina Real Británica. Roosevelt era presidente de los Estados Unidos.**


End file.
